Its impossible
by Vampire Breath
Summary: Another crazy summary of abhirika life, its having no logic and reason but full of their fluff...


A/N: Before the story i really want to say reviews for my storieS are soo interesting and nice that they got me laughing and smiling all the way around, so thankyou all of you for giving those interesting compliments to my writings and would be hoping for the same ones in the future:D

About this story i dont know is this good or not but i was listening a song and i got this idea, i found it enciting so im writing..

NIGHT 10:30 PM

Abhijeet with a rush parked his car outside his home and stepped out,his face was moved to the front seat and opened the door,he grabbed an arm of tarika and took her inside his home and locked the door.

tarika: ( throwing his hand away from her arm) yeh sab kya hai abhijeet, mein tho tumhare saath aana hi nhn chahti thi lekin tum zabardasti le kar aye or mujhe yahan kyun laye ho?

abhi: tarika iss waqt sawal tumhe nhn mujhe karna chahiye.. kya hai yeh sab

tarika: kya ( rolling her eyes around, showing as she knew not what he was asking)

abhi: drama mat karo iss ka koi faida nhn mujhe batao ke tum aisa kyun kar rhi ho?

tarika: mein kya kar rhi hun?

abhi: achha tho tumhe nhn pata...( his face grew more angry)

tarika: nhn( she averted her eyes to a side)

Abhijeet again grabbed her hand and took her inside his left her hand and opened his cupboard and then he opened a drawer, filled with sweet soft toys,chocolates and some fragile decor pieces showing cute couples.

abhi: phir yeh sab kya hai?

tarika: kya hai matlab?

abhi: yeh sare gifts jo tum ne mujhe diye kyun diye han bolo

tarika: iss mein itni khaas baat kya hai hum apne saath kaam karne walon ko gift nhn de sakte kya( she said plainly)

abhi: ohh tho tum kehna chahti ho ke yeh sab tum ne mujhe iss liye dia kyunk mein tumhare saath kaam karta hun, lekin agar aisa hi hai tho phir yeh sab tum ne daya ko, sachin ko vivek ko ya aur kisi ko kyun nhn diye wo bhi tho tumhare saath hi kaam karte hain, yeh chocolates( he picked up one) yeh daya ki bhi favourite hai or yeh baat tum bhi janti ho uss ko kyun nhn di tum ne, bolo hai koi jawab...{he threw the chocolate back in the drawer.}

tarika : tum kehna kya chahte ho...

abhi: he grabbed her both arms tightly: mein yeh kehna chahta hun k tum kyun kar rhi ho yeh sab apne saath or mere saath bhi, kyun mujh se dhoor jane ki koshish karti ho, kyun mujh se theek se baat nhn karti, mein jantha hun ke tum mujh se pyaar karti ho or tum jhoot nhn bol sakti lekin ab aisa kyun kar rhi ho? tell me i want to iss tarhan ignore nhn kar skti..

tarika: looking in his eyes: abhijeet mujhe tumhare sawal ka koi jawab nhn dena. Aur tumhare hone ya na hone se mujhe koi fark nhn parrta tho mein kyun tumhe ignore karun gi jab tumhari meri life main koi importance hi nhn hai

she removed his hands from her arms and went towards the door.

tarika: mein ja rhi hun..

abhi: tum kese jao gi garri ki chabi mere paas hai ( he showed her the keys and put them in thE pocket of his jeans.

tarika : mei aise hi chali jaun gi mujhe apne ghar ka raasta aata hai.

SHe was to step out when abhi came and closed the door of his room and locked it,he tightly grabbed her hand.

abhi: jab tak tum mujhe sach nhn bata deti mein tumhe kahin nhn jane dun ga...

tarika pulled her hand from his grip but he grabbed it again

tarika: ok fine mein nhn jaun gi lekin tumhe kuch nhn bataun gi

She again pulled her hand and sat on the sofa with her face in her came near her and sat on the floor on his knees facing her.

Abhi: tarika do you love me?

Tarika looked at him and then averted her eyes and she walked to the other side without answering also stood up and followed her.

Abhi: tarika I asked you something kya tum mujh se pyaar karti ho?

Tarika: ( looking at the ground) nahin mein tum se pyaar nhn karti.

ThERE WAS NO CHANGE IN ABHI'S moved close to her.

Abhi: agar aisa hai tho mujhe dekh kar yeh baat bolo k tum mujh se pyaar nhn karti..

Tarika looked at him with questioning eyes.

Abhi: come on..bolo

Tarika with great difficulty met his constant gaze and cleared her throat, she started to say..

Tarika: mein…..

Abhi: tum kya..( he was still looking at her)

Tarika: mein …tu..m se..

Every word tarika was saying and abhi was coming close to her and she was moving back until she bumped into the was standing close to her.

Tarika was unable to look any more at him started looking at the floor and lost her voice.

Abhi: ( smirked meaningfully) dekha nhn keh payi..

He wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her close to him, her long curly tresses swayed over his could feel her body shivering, he tightened his grip on her waist so she could not get out of his grip.

Abhi: kya hua..tum shiver kyun kar rhi ho?

Tarika said nothing and tried to release her self but she failed.

Abhi: tum ne tho kaha tha k mein hun ya na hun tumhe koi fark nhn parrta tho phir yeh kya ho raha hai tumhe…itna dar kyun rahi ho tum mere kareeb aane se…

Tarika: Abhijeet chorro mujhe..

This time she released her self from his grip and went towards the door, abhi caught her hand and pulled her close to him without turning and caught her both hands tightly on her back so that she couldnot move them.

Abhi: bas tarika ab bohat ho gaya tum mujhe saaf saaf batao k baat kya hai batao mujhe…

Tarika: Abhijeet kya sunana chahte ho tum. Yeh k mein tum se pyaar karti I love you lekin sirf itna hi zaroori nhn, Abhijeet ab mein tumhari zindagi se dhoor challi jana chahti hun mein nhn chahti hun k meri waja se tumhe koi takleef ho..

Abhi: kesi takleef?

Abhi: Abhijeet tumhe apni beeti hui zindagi k bare mein kuch bhi yaad nhn agar hum dono aage barrh gaye or tab agar koi aisa aye jo tumhare ateet se jurra ho or uss ko tumhari zaroorat ho tho phir tum kya karo gay, tumhare liye mujhe chorrna mushkil hoga or tum pareshaan ho jao gay mein aisa nhn chahti or tum se zyada takleef mujhe hogi tum se dhoor jane liye ab mein tum se baat bhi nhn karti, mein ne transfer karne ka bhi soch liya hai mein delhi forensic lab mein transfer kar walun gi or tumhare paas phir kabhi wapas nhn aun gi.

After listening this all abhi loosened his grip on tarika and she again moved towards the door. Abhi lightly caught her hand and he was looking at tarika constantly, he swiftly pulled her close to him and she bumped into him and he securely wrapped his arms around her.

Abhi: yeh sab tum ne akele kese decide kar liya. Tarika meine apni maa ko bhi nhn pehechana tha tho ab agar koi bhi rishta samne aata hai tho mujhe koi fark nhn parrta, mein apne aaj mein jeena chahta hun jo meri team hai, mere juniors,sir,daya or tum tarika ab agar tum mujh se dhoor chali gayi tho meri zindagi incomplete ho jaye gi NOW ITS IMPOSSBLE for me to live without you. mujhe agar koi fikar nhn ke age kya hoga tho tumhe kyun hai tumhe mujh par bharosa rakhna chahiye after all mein tum se bohat pyaar karta me.

Tarika: lekin..

Abhi: lekin kuch nhn tarika or yeh transfer ka khayal apne dimag se nikal do warna mein Salunkhe sir ko bata dun ga.

Tarika smiled at him and he smiled back, tarika hugged him tightly and abhi wrapped her all in his arms. Abhi looked at her and moved his face close to her. Softly,sweetly,gently and slowly he kissed her cheek, tarika closed her eyes at his moved back and this time moved his face close to her lips and tarika also joined his face and soon their lips met eachother on a platform and waited sticking together,playing,twisting and rubbing with eachother until they needed breath, irresistibly their lips parted and they took a deep breath.

Tarika pulled her self from abhi and waved her hand and went in the direction of door giving an expression of bye…

Abhi caught her hand lightly and gave her a look 'not know please'.Tarika looked back at him with a look 'I have to go' and abhi replied with a ' its not necessary' look.

He moved towards her and looked at her mischievously . Abhi came close to the door where she was standing and tarika changed her direction and started moving back inside the room. Abhi was smiling at her and his eyes were telling her his gave him a look 'please don't abhi' and abhi replied with a look 'I cant stop myself'. He kept on moving towards her and she finally reached the bed and her inner part of knees hit the bed so she automatically sat on it. Abhi came over and sat besides her. He slowly slipped his hand into hers and entwined it with looked at him with a little bit scared caught her waist and flipped over on the bed so they were lying now,tarika was on top of him, he was holding tarika close to him and she was really looked at her and kissed her lips lightly,she blushed and burrowed her head in his chest. Holding his shirt took her hand in his and kissed it then held her hand close to his felt his heart beat which was quite looked at him and then she took his hand and placed it over her heart abhi felt that her heart beat is even more unsteady, they smiled at tarika was losing her self over abhi before this she was very nervous.

Tarika kissed his nose and kept on looking at him ,he flipped over so he was on top of her, he was playing with the sleeve of her shirt, when tarika said something which was just about a whisper,

Tarika: let me go..

Abhi: ( whispered) no..

Tarika: please…

Abhi put his index finger on her lips and said:shhhh…..

Tarika stopped at pulled his hand slowly down from her lips stretching them downwards. He moved his face close to her and lightly touched hes lips with his which was enough to hold her breath,she closed her eyes and abhi kissed her eyes one after turned her face and body to one side not facing abhi. Abhi leaned over her and swiftly pulled the sleeve of her shirt down from her shoulder and kissed it possessively , she shivered at sat on the bed with her face rested on her also sat and cleared her back which was covered with her hair and kissed her neck from behind, tarika looked at him and leaned over him this time, abhi was surprised to see her action but he stayed silent,he again flipped over so she was under him, Abhijeet started playing with her face and hair with his fingers smelling the lingering fragrance from her hair. He kept on kissing her hands, arms and every part he could reach, what tarika did was only to stay silent and smile at him and then she rolled her arms around his neck tightly and he burrowed his head in her chest

The night passed and the situation there in the morning was :

Tarika over Abhijeet, her hair blown over his face and his arms tightly wrapped around her bare back and tarika's face burrowed in his neck, almost wrapped in the blanket both of them were sleeping without any woke up and swiftly pulled herself out of his grip, collected her clothes and left. After one hour tarika and abhi in their respective homes were ready for work and were preparing their breakfast. Abhi was standing in the kitchen waiting for the toast to grill.

Abhi: pata nhn what happened to me yesterday….( he smiled with a shy feeling)

Tarika in her home was also standing in the kitchen and she was non stop blushing and smiling.

In all this both of them burnt their toasts but they ate them smling because the sweetness in their thoughts was stronger than the burnt taste of toast.

ABHIRIKA TOGETHER FOREVER…

A/N: Wese tarika ne abhi ki baat kafi jaldi maan li its not at all logical but its good to be dilogical sometimes. Agar aisa na hota tho itna saaaaaaaaara romance kese hota? I will decide after getting your reviews that how many of you are dilogical;) Its very difficult to write romantic scenes, first of all plan the scene and background then express the mood expression and sentiments of the couple and its really hectic, but I get back all my energy after your reviews so plz review. And and and if all abhirika fans want this type of super romantic and crazy abhirika moments so then stay tune with VB but with lots of REVIEWS…..


End file.
